


No Hero

by NightWolfsTales



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Denial of Feelings, F/F, Love/Hate, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 03:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18730369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightWolfsTales/pseuds/NightWolfsTales
Summary: “I like you, Arya. We have a lot in common, you and I.”





	No Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Little bit of 8x04 spoilers but nothing much.

“To Arya Stark, the hero of Winterfell!” Daenerys said, standing up and raising her glass to make a toast.

Everybody at the room cheered.

And then everybody made sure to let their dislike for her show.

Daenerys sat there watching as Sansa Stark looked at her with despise and left the table. She watched how Tyrion joined his brother to celebrate, looking so happy. She watched as the northerners glorified Jon; their King. The only King they knew.

She stood up, leaving the room. She had had enough.

 

* * *

* * *

 

"I heard your toast.” Arya’s voice startled Daenerys.

She was in her chamber and about to take off the thick winter gown she was wearing when she heard Arya’s voice coming from behind. She turned around and saw the younger woman standing there, looking back at her with close to no emotion on her face.

“I’m no hero.” Arya said in a stern tone.

“The fact that you don’t _want_ to be a hero, doesn’t mean you’re not one.” Daenerys replied and to Arya’s surprise, she continued taking off her gown. “Are you a maiden, Arya?” Daenerys asked, letting the gown fall to the floor.

“No.” Arya fought to keep a straight face as Daenerys got rid of her smallclothes, standing bare before her.

“Lord Gendry, I suppose.” When Arya raised an eyebrow, Daenerys smiled. “Oh, you didn’t hear that? I named him Gendry Baratheon, Lord of Storm’s End.” She took a few steps, getting closer to Arya. “You can marry him now, if you want.”

Arya hardened her face, glaring at the older woman. “I would have to be a lady to do that and I’m not.”

Arya didn’t trust Daenerys one bit. She knew the Queen’s decision of naming Gendry Lord wasn’t an act of kindness. She was only _buying_ his loyalty.

Daenerys stopped when she was only a few inches away from Arya and smiled again. A smile that, Arya could tell, was fake. “I like you, Arya. We have a lot in common, you and I.”

“I'm nothing like you.” Arya’s voice was colder than ice and it only made Daenerys smile get bigger.

“I think you are. We both fight to get what we want and for those who we love. We both lived our childhood in exile, always in fear, never safe. We both are strong women. We both love Jon…” Daenerys leaned in to whisper into Arya’s ear. “You love him, don’t you? Perhaps a little more than you should?”

Daenerys’ words made Arya push her off. Hard enough to make Daenerys trip and fall to the bed. Arya was glaring at her as Daenerys smirked. “Jon is my brother.”

“He is, isn’t he?” Daenerys sat up, the smile never leaving her lips. “Jaime Lannister and Cersei are brother and sister too.”

“You Targaryens may marry brothers to sisters and carry your brothers’ spawn, but we Stark are honorable people!” Arya spat.

“And that’s why I’m so fond of you Starks. Well, maybe not Sansa.” She chuckled. “But you and your brother on the other hand… We could do great things together if you’d stop seeing me as the enemy, Arya.”

“Everyone who’s not my family is the enemy.” Arya stated, her voice still icy and her glare even colder.

Daenerys stood up, noticing how Arya’s eyes moved down to her breasts for a moment before moving back to her face. “Tell me, what did you come here for?”

“To tell you I’m no–”

“You’re no hero, yes. But I’m sure that’s not the only reason, is it?”

Arya didn’t say anything, it was like she herself didn't know why she was there. And she really didn’t. When she saw Daenerys making that toast, she knew she had to make it clear to the Queen that she was no hero. But Daenerys was right, that wasn’t the only reason.

Truth is, thinking about the older woman made Arya _ache_ to see her. She didn’t like Daenerys, she didn’t trust her, she didn’t want her in her house but yet… there was a part of her that longed for the blonde’s company. And she couldn’t understand that since it was something she never felt before.

“Did you want my company?” Daenerys asked, approaching her again. “Did you?” Arya’s silence was all the answer Daenerys need. “It’s ok to want company, Arya. I know you feel lonely. I do too.”

“You have Jon.”

“And you have Gendry. And yet, here we are.”

Daenerys reached to touch Arya’s face but Arya pulled away. This displeased Daenerys, who held the girl’s face in both hands and kissed her full on the lips. At first, Arya didn’t kiss her back but she didn’t pull away either, she just let Daenerys kiss her as the older woman rubbed her naked body against her own.

Then, she grabbed Daenerys’ waist, pulling her closer and kissing her back. She slid her tongue inside Daenerys’ mouth and both their tongues battled for dominance. Daenerys end up giving up and letting Arya control the kiss. By now, Arya’s hands were at the Queen’s butt, squeezing it and making Daenerys moan into the kiss.

Daenerys pulled away so she could take off Arya’s clothes but Arya stopped her by pulling her hands away. She undressed herself as Daenerys watched and then she grabbed a handful of Daenerys’ hair, bringing their lips back together.

Arya all but threw Daenerys’ body to the bed and Daenerys groaned in delight. It’s been so long since someone had been this dominant to her. Arya lay between the blonde’s spread legs and reached down to touch her wet cunt as they kissed passionately.

When Arya pushed her fingers inside her cunt, Daenerys moaned loudly. Arya began fingerfucking her hard, completely owning her pussy. Daenerys held on the girl’s shoulders for balance as Arya fucked her into the mattress, the sound of Arya’s fingers getting in and out of her cunt, filling the air.

Moving down to Daenerys’ neck, Arya sucked on it and then bit hard, wanting to leave her mark. Wanting to mark the other woman as hers. This display of dominance, got Daenerys close to the climax. And when Arya rubbed her hard clit with her thumb as she continued fingerfucking her hard, Daenerys came hard all over the Stark girl’s digits.

Arya watched Daenerys as she came. She looked even more beautiful with her eyes shut tight and her mouth hanging open in a silent scream of pleasure. Arya continued moving her fingers in and out, slower now, until Daenerys stop coming. Then she pulled her fingers out and sucked on them, tasting the blonde’s heavenly juices on them.

Without a word, Arya got off the bed, standing up and reaching for her clothes as Daenerys watched.

“Come back here, we’re not finished yet.” Daenerys said, wanting her turn at fucking Arya.

“Yes we are.” Arya said in the same cold tone as she finished getting dressed. “Have a good night, Your Grace.” She said, walking to the door.

“You know,” Daenerys said before Arya could leave. “I think it’s not Jon you fancy, after all. I think you’re just jealous of him because he has what you want.” Daenerys smiled as Arya tightened her jaw.

“Farewell, Daenerys.” Was all Arya said, before leaving the room.


End file.
